Red Skull VS Viktor Reznov
Red Skull vs Viktor Reznov is an episode of DBX Written by EnnardTrap1987. Interlude No Research Just Bloodshed! DBX Pre-Fight (During the Russian attack against the United States) Captain America is seen on the ground bleeding, But was alive. A silhouette was then walking up to him and grabbed him by the neck. The silhouette was then revealed to be the red skull. "After all these many attempts. I finally took you down...Hydro is the true winners." Red Skull says in front of cap. Then a russian soldier shot a wall where the red skull was in front of. Red Skull turns around to face the man. This guy is Viktor Reznov. "What are you?" Reznov says in shock. "Shut up and fight!" Says Red Skull. HERE WE GO! Fight Reznov picks up a tommy gun that was on the ground and started shooting, while shooting Red Skull finds cover and jumps behind a box. Reznov didn’t see the red skull so he shot everything around him to see if he was there. He then shot the final one which Red Skull was revealed to him. Reznov charges at him with a knife, he tried to stab Red Skull’s chest, however Red Skull grabbed Reznov’s hands and pulled the knife away from it. He struggled for three seconds untill tossing the knife away. Red Skull punches Reznov in the face which stunned him for atleast two seconds. Red Skull then goes inside a room full of weapons, Untill something caught his eye. It was a blue cube. A possession of the Red Skull. Before he could grab it, he was shot in the right hand by Reznov who then grabbed the back of his head and tried to smash the skull, However the Red Skull fights back, he grabs Reznov’s hand and tries to twist it so it would go loose. Red Skull grabs his signature gun and tries to shoot at reznov. Reznov dodges with his head and headbutts Red Skull. This did hurt Reznov as his head was bleeding. Red Skull grabs Reznov and performed a suplex. Reznov got up in time as a gun was pointed to his head. Reznov wasent playing around and snatched the pistol off of Red Skull and pulled out a grenade which he tosses at Red Skull’s Face. Red Skull grabs reznov and tackles him into a different room, after that the grenade blew up, the two luckily escaped. They both got up, Reznov being the first to do so, Kicks Red Skull in the face, sending him crashing into six cardboard boxes, all of them had nothing inside except for one. Red Skull picks up what seems to be a rocket launcher, he then tried to shoot Reznov. Instead shot a wall which blew up, Reznov was sent crashing into Red Skull. Reznov however recovered and pulled out a spare knife. He started to stab red skull three times. "No..." Red Skull said in a weak voice "This is for mother russia!" Reznov yelled as he brought out his tommy gun and shot him in the eyes. He then proceeded to rip the skull off of the red skull killing him. After this, Reznov walked off. He did struggle doing it though. He went to meet Alex Mason who was sitting with the red army members. Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Gun Fights Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:'Soldiers' themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:EnnardTrap1987 Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:Marvel vs Activision themed fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights